


Little Dove

by UmiAzuma



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kleptomania, M/M, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sex Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Wrathion watches his little family.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Original Male Character(s), Wrathion (Warcraft)/Original Male Character(s), Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 5





	Little Dove

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on twitter RP :3 
> 
> Wrath (Gnev) is another Wrathion from an alternate universe, Andrei is his Anduin. Tarius is an original character belonging to one of my RP partners, he is in a poly relationship with Anduin and Wrathion and they have baby Varian II :3

Wrathion looked on as Tarius and Anduin played with little Varian II. Anduin had to take the sex changing potion for a few months now. 

She was starting to show. Wrathion smiled. 

"What ya looking at?" Someone whispered behind him. 

"Aaay! Stop that!" Wrathion flailed and turned around. 

"I see why you have not visited." A greyer version of himself sat beside him in the grass. "Andrei sends his regards. I came to return this."

It was a brooch. Wrathion identified it as Tiffin's brooch. Anduin had cried so much thinking she'd lost it.

"Gnev… You have to stop doing that."

"I cannot control it!" His Other grumbled and placed the brooch in Wrathion's palm, he looked at Wrathion's consorts in the distance. "Hmm, Anduin looks very bright."

"Yes. There's a few more months to go, at least she can still sit on the grass by herself."

"Radiant. Like a dove." Gnev made a face, then snorted. "A little dove. Sounds fitting."

"Yes." Wrathion looked dreamily on. Gnev bit his lip and nudged Wrathion. 

"Pure too." His chest rumbled. "Makes one want to corrupt all that pureness."

"You stop that!" Wrathion shoved him, Gnev laughed (actually laughed) and fell on the grass. "None of that while my queen is pregnant, I have enough of Shaw glaring at me when I mention having fun after the baby's born!" 

Wrathion looked at his consorts again, they were looking at the two Wrathions, there was a faint blush in Anduin's cheeks as she hugged Varian II and hid her face in his dark brown hair. 

Gnev had the good sense to pretend he didn't see it, instead waving at them. Tarius enthusiastically waved back. 

"That one is like puppy." He comments to Wrathion, then hums and chuckles. "Little dove and puppy. I like that, da, I will call them that now."

Wrathion fixed him with a tragic look. Ever since Gnev found out his consorts also had feelings for him he'd become quite difficult to handle. 

Anduin was also a mumbling, blushing mess when he was around. If Gnev even breathed the new pet name he'd come up with, Anduin would probably melt.

Before getting pregnant, Anduin had spoken to Gnev. Had tugged on his sleeve like a child, there were a lot of tears involved, a lot of apologies. Anduin had cried very much and Gnev had thought he was very soft and had to look away because how could someone look so pretty while crying? It was all very cute really. Wrathion was happy.

And then Anduin had to go and confess to Gnev and his Other was now annoying about it.

Wrathion grumbled. Gnev nudged him again. 

"Tell us when baby is born. Andrei won't shut up about having babies." This time Gnev made a tragic face. "Should I find the Tarius of my world?"

"Maybe you should." Or maybe not, the Tarius of his world may not be so kind. 

"But as soon as Little Dove is ready, bring her to us. We have unfinished business to talk about." 

Gnev stood, nudged Wrathion with his boot and took out the device that connected him to the Nexus.

"What unfinished business?" Gnev opened the portal and ignored him. "Raf. Gnev. Wrathion!" 

His other self just laughed, waved and stepped into the portal. Wrathion threw a handful of grass at him before the portal closed.

Unfinished business? His Anduin with those two?

Oh! 

He actually blushed at this. His Anduin, sweet little Anduin, with Andrei and Gnev. Tangled in dark sheets. 

He started to steam. Oh no. He turned around and noticed Tarius and Anduin looked at him questioningly. He fixed his eyes on Anduin and started steaming harder. Oh no. Wrathion had to go, he needed to go and. Do something. 

Old Gods. That mental image would haunt him. 


End file.
